Rain
by Truly Anonymous Twi Contest
Summary: Bella and Edward are high school sweethearts. What happens when they both believe the other has cheated? Can they make it past the lies? That is if the lies aren't true. AH E/B


**Entry #1**

**Truly Anonymous Twilight O/S PP Contest**  
><strong>Pen Name(s):<strong>  
><strong>Twitter or Facebook: <strong>  
><strong>Title: Rain<br>Picture Prompt Number: 14  
>Pairing: Bella, Edward<br>Rating: NC-17  
>Word Count (minus AN and Header): 7116**

**Summary (250 characters or less, including spaces and punctuation): **

**Bella and Edward are high school sweethearts. What happens when they both believe the other has cheated? Can they make it past the lies? That is if the lies aren't true. **

**Warnings and Disclaimers: rated for strong language and lemons. All recognizable characters are the property of their owners, and that is not me. No copyright in fragment is intended.**

**~~ Rain~~**

Bella ran her hands up and down his body. He felt so strong and pleasantly heavy above her. His body seemed to engulf her into his, and she could feel his weight from their legs that were currently intertwined, and the weight of his body continued all the way to their chests; their very naked chests. There were no more clothes as they had long been discarded. It was the first time they had seen each other naked. It was the first time she finally gave into his request. He had promised it would be OK, and no one would find out. He promised her it would be magical, and that no one else would ever make her feel that way.

The drinks they had earlier that night were working full force, and she was making choices she normally would not have made. She wanted him; she had always crushed on him, and so, she gave in. She felt his lips caress the skin of her neck, and they moved continually lower, until they reached her pebbled nipple. She groaned at the new sensation. His hand began to firmly grope and grab at her other breast. The sounds that were filling the room were making them both want more.

He finally had what he wanted. He had Bella, moaning and writhing underneath him. The feel of her skin made him harder than he had ever been. She was so incredibly soft, and the scent of her naked body made him crazy with lust. He could feel the nipple that was in his mouth elongate as he sucked harder. His hand on her other breast started to caress her body as he moved it lover. It was a slow journey, and he touched her with no more force than a feather. Her breath had picked up, and the sounds were coming more frequently.

After what seemed like forever, his hand finally reached her center. She was so hot and wet for him. He could feel the slipperiness of her lubrication coat his fingertips. He moved his mouth from her breast and kissed his way back to her mouth. "Bella, you are so wet for me, baby. I want to make you feel good. I will make you feel better than you ever have before." He told her.

She was unable to make coherent words, as the pressure was building in her abdomen. His hands were moving faster now, rubbing her in all the right spots. She wondered why she held out so long; it was the most unbelievable feeling she had ever felt. His hands were soft, but applied just the right amount of pressure to her wet and now swollen clit. She knew what was coming; she had given herself several orgasms, but one never felt like this. Her entire body was trembling, shaking with need for him. She wanted to tell him how pleasurable it felt, but the words only came out as moans. She felt his finger slip inside of her; in response, she felt her body grip him. He continued to tell her how good she felt, how wet she was, and how much he couldn't wait to be buried deep inside of her.

He slipped a second finger inside, and as the words continued to leave his mouth, she screamed. Her body clamped down on the fingers that were moving in and out of her so fast, and her chest rose off the bed as her back arched. She gripped the comforter that she was laying on with all of her strength. He was right; she had never felt this good, and he hadn't even had sex with her yet.

He kissed her hard, and slowed the movement of his fingers as she came down from her orgasm-induced high. At that moment, he was proud. He had made her feel that way. It was him that made her scream as she reached her peak. He needed her, and he needed her right then. He looked into her eyes and asked the one question he was hoping she would still answer yes to. "Bella please let me make love to you."

She looked at him and nodded. She wanted him to feel as good as she did at the moment. She watched as he brought his hand to his mouth and slowly placed two of his fingers inside and sucked on them. She thought it was strange until she realized they were the same two fingers that had just been inside her. This brought a whole new rush of warm liquid between her thighs. He reached down and coated his hand with her creamy center, then placed it on himself. He pumped it a few times moaning as he coated himself in her. He looked straight at her as he lined himself up with her entrance. When she nodded her approval, he slowly slid into her.

She could feel her body stretch to accommodate him. The pleasure that she had felt was quickly turning into pain. He was much larger than she suspected and wasn't sure he could fit. He continued to push slowly, and she began to wonder if it would be easier for him to just hurry up. When he was finally sheathed deep inside of her, they each let out the breath they had been holding. He began to move, and as her body continued to stretch it began to feel good. The pace quickened, and between the words he was saying to her, the cock that was thrusting in and out of her, and the finger that he had pressed firmly to her clit, she could hold on no longer. Just as he screamed out her name during his release, she felt her body grip his large member in the most earth shattering orgasm she had ever had. Once her breath came back to normal, she knew that she would be doing this again, and soon.

~three weeks later~

The blond watched him from across the room. The party was in full swing, yet there was only one thing missing, Bella. Edward fought with her that night about something stupid. After the number of drinks he had, he was having a hard time remembering what the fight was about. Besides, how much can one person remember after ten drinks, all containing vast amounts of vodka? He stared back at the blond knowing it was wrong, but he was drunk and mad, and with Edward, that was a terrible combination.

His friend seated next to him egged him on; nudging him with his elbow telling him to go for it. "Come on, she's hot. Bella's not here and you're not married. Go for it. I had her last week, and she is one hell of lay." He told him. He wanted to take her. She was no Bella, but at least she was pretty, well, kind of. For some reason, he began to remember what their fight was about, James. He was the cause of their latest fight. There had been several rumors of him banging his girl; his girl, of almost a year, and in high school, that is a long time.

He could hear the words they had screamed at each other earlier that night. They had been in Bella's bedroom. He had gotten a text on his phone. He reluctantly broke the kiss to see what the message was. When he opened his phone and saw the message, his nostrils began to flare. His hands went to his head, a natural reaction he did when he was mad. He alternated between his hair and pinching the bridge of his nose. His breathing became quick, and the color of his face had started to turn a deep red. He knew what he was feeling, rage.

She looked at him wondering what happened. She knew whatever he had seen has made him incredibly pissed. She rarely saw him like this, but when she did, she knew it would end in a fight. They didn't fight often, but they were eighteen, and both were stubborn and hot headed at times, but they always made up after. "Edward, what's wrong? What happened?" she asked him. He turned his body to her, and the glare he sent her cut through her like glass.

He tried to calm himself before he spoke. This was a fight they had on more than one occasion. "Why, tell me why the fuck this always happens?" he screamed at her. She was glad that her dad was not at home, but then again, they fought with anyone present. "What are you talking about? What happened?" she screamed back at him. He turned and wanted to hit something. He knew he needed to gain control of his emotions.

"James. Why the fuck am I getting a text from James telling me how good you were in bed? I thought you told me nothing happened." His face was pounding in anger; the heat coming off his ears almost penetrated the room. "How many times do I need to tell you this? I never fucking slept with him."

How could she lie to him? After all they had been through, and she felt the need to lie to him. Fuck, if she didn't want to be with him, then she could leave. "Why would he text me to rub it in my face? Why taunt me? You know what, I'm over it." He needed to get out of there. He needed to calm down. He didn't want to fight with her. He just wanted the truth. She had told him on more than one occasion over the last two months that she didn't do it; on the other hand, there were several people that kept telling him that she did. He didn't know what or who to believe anymore. He heard her tell him to fuck off as he slammed her bedroom door closed and all but ran out of the house.

Once he was in his car, he picked up his phone and called his best friend. Of course, on a Friday night, Jasper was at a party. It was that friend who was now encouraging him to go "have his way" with the blond. He wanted to get even, make her feel what he was feeling, but could he do it? Could he hurt her that way? He quickly downed the rest of his drink and told his friend that he was going for another. He knew the blond was following him; he could see her out of the corner of his eye. She was tall, thin, but not stick-thin. She had hips that one could easily hold onto. She was barely dressed, hell he wondered if her skirt was bought that short, or if she did it herself. It was so short, and he could see she was wearing blue panties.

The blond managed to reach the kitchen bar at the same time as Edward. As he reached for another drink that he knew he didn't need, he felt her press her _scantily-clad body_ up against his back. He could smell the nauseating sent of her cheap perfume, and feel her completely obvious fake chest pressed against his back. He could feel the heat of her breath on his neck. It made him shiver; the girl took it as sign of lust when it was actually from pure disgust.

Tonight, though, Edward was in a bad place, and the fight left him angry, drunk and confused. He wanted to get even, even though he knew it was wrong. He felt the girl's hands as they touched his lower back and rubbed up to his neck. "You look like you need to get away, come with me; I can make it all better." She tried to whisper seductively in his ear, although, it came out more like a screeching banshee. He turned to tell her to fuck off, but found himself following her into the next room.

Edward woke the next morning with a raging headache, and the worst case of dry mouth he had ever had. He noticed he wasn't in his bed, and it took him a few minutes to remember the night before. He could remember the fight with Bella, going to the party and getting drunk, and the girl. "Oh fuck, the girl," he thought to himself as he jumped from the bed. He needed to get home, and quick. He found his shoes and his keys and bolted from the house. He stepped over several of his friends passed out on the floor, but he didn't stop to say goodbye. The morning air hit him full force when he opened the front door. The sun was too bright, and he threw his hands up to help shield his tired eyes from the sun. He made it to the car and put his sunglasses on before starting the engine.

He arrived home in record time, and was grateful that his parents weren't home. They often went away for the weekend saying that he was responsible to stay home alone for a night or tow; if they only knew. He showered and crawled into bed still wet and naked. He needed sleep, and then he would deal with today.

~~ Rain~~

She woke ready to put the fight behind her, and would think of a way to convince Edward the rumors weren't true. There was no proof of her cheating on him, and she wasn't ready to let him go. Her phone started to vibrate on her bedside table, and as she picked it up, she noticed a number that was not familiar to her. She opened the text, but instantly wished she hadn't. There staring back at her was a photo. The photo was of Edward, and he was clearly drunk. It was a blond that took the photo. She knew it because the same blond was lying next to him with her arm stretched out to take it.

She picked up the phone and threw it on the bed. She couldn't bear to look at it any longer. She knew Jasper was behind it. He always was. He never liked her and was constantly trying to get Edward to leave her. This was the last straw. This was not the life she wanted; no matter how much she loved him. She grabbed her keys and ran to her car, not even bothering to change from her night clothes.

Within a matter of minutes, she was pulling into his driveway. She cut the engine and rushed to his door. She didn't bother to knock as she knew his parents weren't due home until the following night. She closed the door and walked quickly to his room. As she approached the door, she could hear the soft sounds of him snoring. She was so upset that she chuckled to herself as she thought, "he must be tired after a long night with some fucking tramp."

She pushed open the door and looked at his sleeping form. He was tangled in the sheets as he often did after a hangover. She could tell that he was naked, freshly showered; his hair was still damp, and she could see the wet spots it had left on the pillow case. She wondered if he showered before bed to wash away the evidence of last night. It didn't matter now. She was done.

She walked to the foot of the bed, grabbed the sheets and pulled hard as she screamed for him to wake up. He was so startled by the abrupt noise that he jumped and fell off the bed. He looked confused as to what just happened. He met her eyes, and he knew something was wrong. He had never seen this look before. Sure, he had seen many emotions come across Bella's face, from happy, sad, hurt, and downright pissed. This though, was something more. This look was so alarming that he had no idea what to think. He took in the sight of her body. He noticed that she was not dressed for the day and that her face was turning red. His head was beginning to pound from her screaming. "What the fuck is wrong with you? Why did you barge in here screaming?" He tried to yell back as loudly as he could without causing more pain to his head.

She clenched her fist in anger as she looked at him. "What is wrong with me? What the fuck is wrong with you? How could you? Do you really think that little of me?" He was confused at her words. Her volume was lower, but there was so much spite in her tone. He had no idea what she was talking about. He watched her as she began to pace back and forth. Each time she would get closer to him, glare at him and then turn and make her way back to the door. "What are you talking about?" he said to her on a pass that brought her closer to him.

She stopped her paces and stared at him. How could he deny it? Her anger was growing, the rage building deep in her gut. "This, Edward." She reached for her phone and threw it in his lap. "This is what I'm talking about. How could you?" She refused to cry. Her body began to shake in anger. She watched him as he picked up the phone. She was determined to get to the bottom of this. "It's your phone." He said as he looked at her confused.

"No shit it's a phone. It's what's on the phone that is a problem. Why don't you look at the text I got this morning?" She stared at him intently as his fingers moved over the phone to retrieve the text. She knew the moment he saw it. His jaw dropped, and his face turned a deeper shade of red. His hand clenched the phone tighter, and he slowly brought his eyes to meet hers. "This is not what it looks like." He tried to convey to her.

"Fuck off, Edward. How could you? How the fuck could you sleep with Jessica of all people?" She tried to keep her emotions in check. She was failing miserably. She could feel the wetness forming in the corner of her eyes. He had the nerve to sit there and deny it. He was holding the truth in his hands. "Wait, who the hell is Jessica," he shot back. This was it; this was the end. "The stupid slut you are in bed with."

"Bella, it's not what it looks like. I didn't sleep with her." There was no way. He knew he was drunk, but he was sober enough to know he didn't have sex that night. Granted, he didn't remember her taking the photo, but he was certain there was no sex. He knew she thought it was payback. Hell, for weeks he had been accusing her of the same thing. Only he had words, other people's words at that, and she had a photo; a photo of him in bed with another woman. Shit, he knew this would not end well.

"Tell me then. If it's not what it looks like, then what the fuck is it?" She was getting angrier; her voice getting deeper. "I swear it was nothing. I was pissed off at our fight, so I called Jasper. I met him at a party and got drunk." He knew she was not going to like his answer, but he refused to lie to her. "I should have fucking known. Every time we fight you run to him. God, you act like such a bitch sometimes instead of a man. You know he hates me. He tries to split us up every chance he gets. So what, you go to a party, get drunk, and fuck the first whore you can find."

She couldn't take it anymore. She had her proof, and she was done. She grabbed her phone from his hands, and before he even knew what was going on, she was at the door. She opened it slowly, and without even looking at him she spoke her last words to him. "Fuck you. I gave you everything and this is how you treat me. You accuse me of being unfaithful, yet after one little fight you do this. I'm done, Edward. I don't want this anymore; I don't want you. Goodbye."

He watched her walk out the door, the entire time trying to think of what he could say to make her come back. Between the pounding in his head and the sound of her walking away, he was frozen. No words left his mouth. No muscle of his body moved. He sat there on his bed, as he let the best thing in his life just walk away.

Two weeks later

"Fuck, Alice, what am I going to do?" she asked as she paced the bathroom floor. It had been two weeks since she last spoke to Edward. She would see him in the halls at school and turn the other way; even if that meant she took the long way to class. He had tried to talk to her. Hell, he even tried passing notes through mutual friends. Nothing worked; she was too pissed and hurt. Now though, now she was pissed and scared.

Alice had been her lifeline the last few weeks. She was there to hold Bella when she cried and screamed. She was her voice of reason when Bella had told her she was late. Bella was never late. So there they stood, Bella pacing the length of the bathroom, and Alice sitting gracefully on the sink. Bella knew she needed to confirm her suspicions, but she was terrified. If this was true, she would be tied to "him" for life. That thought alone both excited and scared the shit out of her at the same time.

The more she thought about it, the more she knew she needed to know for sure. She took one last pleading look at Alice, trying to get some sort of comfort. "OK, look, here is what we are going to do. After school, you will go home and tell your dad that you are spending the night at my house. My parents are gone this weekend, so we will be alone. I will make sure we have access to a test and first thing Saturday morning, you will take it. Once we know for sure, we will deal with it then." Bella nodded her head and gave her best friend a quick hug before turning and pulling open the bathroom door. There was only one class left and the day would finally be over. The only problem with this last class was the boy who sat next to her, Edward.

As she turned to step out into the hall, she walked right into someone. "I'm so sorry," she said before she had a chance to look up. This was not the first time she had accidentally run into someone. She lifted her eyes, and of all people she could walk into she just had to walk into him. "Well, fancy meeting you here," he said as if it was the best thing in the world; her clumsiness that is.

Bella wasn't in the mood though. Because of him, her life was in shambles. Because of him, she had lost everything, but she felt that she somehow may deserve it. More than once, she thought that if she had just made a different choice that she wouldn't be where she was, but because of this one man, nothing would ever be the same. She glared at him intensely as she said "What the fuck are you smiling at, James?" He reached out to touch her, but she instantly retreated, and threw his hand off her arm.

"Oh, come on, baby. Is that any way to be?" She made a gagging noise as he called her "baby". She was far from his baby. "Don't call me that. Haven't you fucked up my life enough you asshole? Do you have any idea what you have done?" Even though she was yelling at him in the hall, he was still calm, and still fucking smiling. "Come on, you should be happy. You know you want me." She couldn't take it anymore, one fucking mistake, and he ruined her life. Sitting next to Edward would be better than a conversation with him. She told him to "fuck off" before turning and all but running to her next class.

~~ Rain~~

Edward had tried to talk to Bella on more than one occasion, but no matter what his efforts, she seemed to dodge him at every turn. They only had one class together, and although she couldn't dodge him in class, she had become quite good at ignoring him. He was beginning to think something was up. She had been acting strange the last few days, and he was beginning to worry. He still wondered how this mess happened. He knew James was behind it, but he didn't know all the details. He still loved Belle, and would do anything to get her back. If only they could talk to each other instead of fighting.

Bella sat down in her seat next to Edward and they both said nothing. Both parties wanted to talk, but didn't know how to start, and besides, when they did talk, they just ended up fighting. Bella had done a great job avoiding him, but there were a few times when she wasn't quick enough to get out of his path. He watched her throughout the entire period. He knew something was going on, but did it involve him? The final bell was just about to ring, and Edward had finally gained the courage to talk to her. He opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a tall blond. Wait, he knew her; it was the same blond from the party, the one that was in the photo with him. "Hey, Bella, I saw you with James in the hall before class, I'm glad you two finally worked things out. You are so hot together. Oh, and Edward, thanks for the night at the party. Fuck it was amazing." Before either Bella or Edward could talk, Jessica had turned and walked out the door.

They stood at the same time and glared at each other. They wanted to tell the other that it wasn't true. That she was a lying bitch, but neither said anything. Their breathing picked up in anger, and with a final huff of air, Bella turned and left him there alone. Besides, she had some place she needed to be. Her life would possibly change once she got to Alice's house, and she needed to be as calm as she could when she got there.

~~ Rain~~

Alice had the door open before Bella even made it out of her car. She wrapped her into a hug and whispered that no matter what happened in the morning that it would be OK. That was another thing. Alice insisted that they do it in the morning, something about stronger urine. Bella, had no clue what the difference was, she only knew it was that much longer until she could find out the truth. Baby, or no baby, and if there was a baby, how would she tell the daddy?

Alice tried to keep her busy all night; she knew Bella would be a wreck. They watched movies, ate popcorn, and even painted their nails, all twenty of them. They talked about everything under the sun, including what they would do if it came back that she was pregnant. They tried to go to bed early, but it was like a kid on Christmas Eve. Bella was so anxious that sleep evaded her. She finally fell asleep just after two in the morning.

When Bella woke the next morning, she instantly woke up Alice. She had to pee so badly and was not going to miss the chance to take the test. Alice followed her to the bathroom and helped her get the test set up. Bella was about to tell her to leave, but at the last second begged her to stay. She couldn't be alone at that moment. She needed support from wherever she could get it.

Bella took the test, opened the foil it was encased in and walked to the toilet. She pulled down her sleep shorts and sat on the cold seat. She took one last look at Alice saying, "Here goes nothing." She started to pee and then slipped the test between her legs. After a few second, she pulled her hand back and placed the test on the paper towel that Alice had placed on the counter. She finished up, and washed her hands. The girls looked at each other saying nothing until they both jumped at the sound of the timer Alice had set. Those three minutes had been both the fastest and the slowest three minutes of her life. That test had the power to changer her life forever. What was worse, was that she didn't know what she wanted it to say. She took a deep breath, slowly reached in front of Alice, and pulled the stick to her face.

Once her eyes landed on the test window, she dropped the test to the floor. All color drained from her face, and her legs began to shake. Alice took one look at her best friend and instantly knew the results. Bella was pregnant. She was going to have a baby.

Three weeks later

Five weeks. That's how long it had been since Bella walked out on Edward. Edward tried on more than one occasion to talk to her after that day in class, but no matter what he tried, she wouldn't let him near her. He watched her over those three weeks and began to notice changes. She was moodier, emotional. Was it that the break-up was as hard on her as it had been on him? He had wondered that several time.

He needed to find a way to make her believe that he did not sleep with that girl. That was another thing; he had been fighting her off as well. She seemed to follow him and cling to him any chance she got. She wouldn't take the hint that he wanted nothing to do with here. He was running out of ways to tell her to fuck off. He was almost pissed that he couldn't hit a girl; maybe that would give her the final hint, but would never hurt a girl.

Edward began to conduct a plan. He was going to force Bella to sit down with him; to hear him out. He would only have one shot to somehow prove that he was never with that girl, and that she was the only girl he ever wanted. He stopped and wondered if he could move past the fact that she had been with James, and there were times he wasn't sure, but he had to try. So after school, he was going to get her to the football field. They would talk, or most likely scream, but it had to be done. However, how would he get her there? He knew that she would not willingly meet him.

It was then that he saw Alice's phone on her desk. She had just gone to the restroom, and he knew this was his only chance. It was the last class of the day; it would be his only shot. He quickly reached for her phone and punched in her number. The text was simple, "meet me at the football field after school; I have something to tell you." Not a minute later there was a return text from Bella simply saying, "OK." He deleted the conversation and put the phone back on Alice's desk before she returned.

~~ Rain~~

Eight weeks. That's how old Bella's unborn baby was. She had been getting sick lately, and she still hadn't told her parents, or the baby's daddy. She was scared, and had no idea how to start that conversation, but she knew she would need to do it soon.

She found it weird that Alice wanted to meet her on the football field, but she would go and see what she wanted. She was walking out of class when she saw Alice waiting outside in the hall. "I thought you wanted me to meet you on the football field?" Bella asked confused. She knew she had been off since finding out she was pregnant, but could she have imagined the text. "Bella, I didn't send you a text, and besides, why on earth would I ask you meet me there? Does it look like these heals are meant for a field?" Alice had replied. "The text you sent me not ten minutes ago," Bella shot back her. She quickly apologized, the hormone were starting to take their toll on her body. It was as if she was no longer in control of anything. Not her emotions, her bladder, and not even her life.

Bella and Alice were curious to see who wanted to meet her there, but decided that Bella would not go alone. They began their walk to the field but stopped suddenly as they were just about to turn the corner. On the other side of that corner, were the doors that lead back to the school. There were also two sets of voices; one belonging to James, and the other to Jessica. The stopped short and froze at the mention of Bella's name.

"Can you fucking believe it's actually working?" James said "I know right. It was the perfect plan," Jessica replied. Alice and Bella looked at each other in question. What plan, Bella wondered. They both made sure not to move as they continued to listen. "How did you manage to get the photo?" Bella wondered if they were talking about the photo that was sent to her.

"That was easy. Edward was already wasted; I got him to follow me into the other room. It was easy to push him on the bed. It was funny actually. He had no balance and he just kind of fell over with a simple little push." Bella was beginning to think she had it all wrong, but she needed to hear the rest. She needed to hear the truth. "I told him to close his eyes, and he did. What a fool! I jumped in next to him and pulled out my camera on my phone. Once I was ready, I told him to open his eyes. As soon as he did, I took the photo. He was pissed at first, but I tossed my phone under my ass, and he refused to get it. He was so trashed that he soon forgot about it."

Bella's heart sank. She turned white as a ghost as she realized she may have been set up. Was there more to the story though? Was there a chance he didn't do it. "It's a good thing I wasn't trying to get laid; he passed out cold not two minutes later. I tried to wake him, but I don't think there was anything on this earth that could have woken him up." Jessica started laughing at the same time Bella started crying.

What had she done? She left the only man she ever loved, all because of a stupid photo. She never gave him the chance to explain. She just walked out on him. He had tried so hard the last few weeks to talk to her, and she did nothing but blow him off. She was ready to run, but Alice stopped her. She whispered that they needed to listen to see if there was anything else. "Jess, you do great work, baby. Soon, I will get what I want, and you will get what you want. Getting people to believe that I was fucking her was easy. People are so fucking stupid, and hell, they will do anything for a bag of dope. By the end of the month, you will have your money. Thanks again."

With that they heard two sets of footsteps head upstairs. Bella could no longer hold in the emotions that were building. It was all a lie; a plan by some ass who she would never give the time of day too. She turned to Alice and tried to talk between the sobs that were leaving her body. "Alice, I need to find Edward. Can you drive me to his house?" She was begging her best friend to help her. Alice agreed, and they rushed down the hallway in the opposite direction and ran to the parking lot.

~~ Rain~~

While Alice and Bella had begun to overhear the conversation between James and Jessica; Edward had been heading into the school. He had forgotten something in his locker and was going to retrieve it before he ran back to the football field to see if she would show. He too heard the interactions between the two classmates. He was beyond pissed. He kicked the door as hard as he could. He needed to find Bella, and now. He turned to walk to the field, but something caught his eye. There, running for the student parking lot, was Alice and Bella. She wasn't going to the field; she was leaving.

He took off full sprint to his car. He had hoped he would be fast enough to catch her, but he missed her by a few seconds. He fumbled with his keys, but managed to get the door to his car open. He took off after Alice's car and noticed that there were dark clouds rolling in. It was going to rain again. He couldn't worry about the weather now though; he needed to catch the love of his life.

Edward pushed his car hard, but he wasn't quite fast enough to catch Alice. He did notice that they were heading towards what appeared to be his house. There were three more lights until his house, and he started to wonder where they were going. He knew that he would follow them until they stopped. It didn't matter where they ended up; he just needed to tell her the truth, and he hoped to god, that she believed him.

Alice had to stop at the last set of lights before Edwards's house. Bella was still crying but noticed that there was a broken-down car in the intersection. Traffic was stopped as the wrecker was trying to clear the road. Time stood still for her. She had wasted far too many minutes without him, and now she was forced to wait even longer.

Edward noticed that traffic was stopping, and knew it was his chance. He could see Alice's car up ahead, and noticed that there was no one in the turning lane. This was it, the chance he needed. This would put their windows next to each other. He swerved his car into the right lane and quickly pulled up next to the car Bella was riding in. He didn't stop to see what the holdup was; he didn't care. All that mattered was telling her the truth. He rolled his window down and tried to get her attention. It wasn't working. He laid on his horn and screamed her name into the darkening skies. Finally, she turned her head. He noticed that she had been crying. He longed to hold her and tell her how much he loved her. He watched as she lowered her window.

~~ Rain~~

Bella couldn't believe her eyes. There he was, in his car next to her. She tried to dry her eyes, as she rolled down the window. She needed to be able to breathe, so she could tell him what she heard. "Edward, I need to tell you something," she had said. Edward leaned out his car window. "I can't hear you, Bella. I need to tell you something." Bella realized that it was hard to hear him over all the noise from the wreck. She too leaned out her window, well as far as she could without cramming her tummy against the door.

"Edward, I'm sorry. I know what happened." Edward was confused. How did she know? "Bella, I love you. I know you didn't cheat on me, and I'm so sorry that I didn't believe you. I heard James and Jessica…" At the sounds of those names, Bella cut him off. "Wait, you heard them? Was it in school?" She watched as he nodded his head yes. He had overheard the conversation as well. They both knew the truth now. "I'm so sorry, baby. I saw that photo, and I just reacted. I should have stayed." "No, Bella, it's OK. We both screwed things up. I want you back. I want to forget about the past and move on."

Bella noticed that as they had been talking, he had somehow leaned even further out the window. Their faces were so close now. They could smell each other sweet breath, and longed to kiss. Bella had other plans though, she had a secret. She leaned just a bit more, and looked straight in his eyes as she spoke.

"Edward, I have something to tell you. You are the only man I have ever made love to. Eight weeks ago, when we made love, that was my first time, baby, and you were right. No one could ever make me feel that way you did that night. You gave me so much that night, but, Edward, that night you gave me something else." Edward looked at her confused, and watched as she jumped at the sound of fumbling thunder overhead. "Edward, love, I'm eight weeks pregnant." Before Edward could even respond, two things happened. One, he crushed his lips to hers; with their bodies reaching for each other as they leaned out the windows of the cars, in the middle of the street, he kissed her with everything he had. Second, they were suddenly getting wet. He broke the kiss; they looked to the sky, and then kissed again. The source of the wetness was not from tears, but from the one thing that could cleanse them of all the pain the last five weeks had brought them, rain.

~~ Rain~~


End file.
